


(my heart's in) alcatraz

by mewhiphand



Category: Would You Rather (2012)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, NSFW, Pet Play, i don't condone julian and his actions but i do find him hot, julian can't decide on a mood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewhiphand/pseuds/mewhiphand
Summary: Julian wants to play his own game.Unfortunately for you, you don't get another choice.
Relationships: Julian Lambrick/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Sycophants and Sadists

**Author's Note:**

> Julian is sick, all his father's doctors say.  
> Now you know it too.

Julian Lambrick is an heir.  
Julian Lambrick is a revolutionary.  
Julian Lambrick is a master of all.

Julian Lambrick is sadistic.  
Julian Lambrick is ruthless.  
Julian Lambrick is inescapable.

These are the six things that you will slowly come to realise very soon.

You realise the first when you meet Julian for the first time. His father's games are high-risk, high-reward and you are determined to be victorious.

He knows that, you imagine, from the moment you two first meet. The heir is dressed in a white suit, smirking, a glass of wine dangling from his fingertips. You recognise the danger immediately - a long-forgotten instinct awaits, reminding you of nature documentaries where the lions, or tigers, or wolves close in for the kill on the helpless wildebeest, the sniffling bunny rabbit.

You refuse to be Julian's bunny. 

So you smile back at him, and the dark glee that reminds you so much of Shep, his father, is replaced with a grudging spark of surprise as you introduce yourself without preamble.

That's how it starts.

One smile.

"This is my son, Julian," Shep Lambrick introduces his heir, cutting Julian's own greeting off. The blond's eyes slowly narrow, only widening when he catches you watching in fascination and horror. 

And that is when you learn the first truth.


	2. The Savant's Sojourn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You liken it to a two-way mirror.  
> You watch Julian as he watches you.  
> And all of a sudden, you know too much.  
> And yet too little.

Julian smirks at you from across the table. He judges your decisions with a quirk of an eyebrow, or the widening of a grin, or even the rare shift in his seat so he can lean closer. He enjoys the games just as much as his father does, you think, but for a wholly different reason.   
And for a moment, you understand.  
You understand.   
The heir is so lonely on his throne of gold.  
The black rings that adorn pianist's fingers are as much collars as any other kind. And even the wine he drinks is afraid to stain his lips, to affront him, to mark the would-be king. 

Julian Lambrick is as much a player in his father's games as you are.

You, Will, Carson, Nadine, Lena, Parker.  
You haven't learned their last names.  
You think it will be easier this way. 

So when he smiles, recaltricance and obedience warring in his eyes, you understand. The same look is in your own, but he wears it, owns it, fights it like you are not able to. And he wins against it.

And you realise the second truth : Julian Lambrick is a revolutionary.


	3. The Salacious Sceptic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian shows his appreciation for your victory.  
> It's funny, because you didn't really win at all.  
> He did.

Dark glee and cold calculation swirl in Julian's half-closed eyes. His head is tipped back and his mouth slightly open to complete the picture of the game master. 

It's in stark contrast to the gentle smile, practised laugh and rigid stiffness of his father. 

But nonetheless, they are hauntingly remininiscent of each other. The smile - no, not smile. The grin they both give you as Bevans announces you as the rightful winner of the game is splendid and horrrifying on both the Lambrick men.

You didn't realise then - so naïve. You didn't realised that your game was far from over.

You'd just passed the first level.

The next is when Julian escorts you to the door. From the wolfish grin he sports and the gleaming hint of lust in his eyes and - there it was. The salacious look in your own, reflected in pools of green.

You never really won at all.

Julian smirks victoriously at getting a rise out of you. He shuts and locks the door, then looks down at you, eyes sparkling.

"How about I give the winner another prize?" He asks.

The wordless nod is the only way you can convey your agreement - all thoughts of speaking have left you.

Julian, you learn, is a connoisseur of wine and absinthe.   
And swordplay.  
And the human physique.

That is when you learn the third truth.


End file.
